Question: Evaluate the following expression when $a = 4$ and $b = 7$. $5$ $a$ $^2 + 3$ $b$ $ + 4$
Answer: Substitute $4$ for ${a}$ and $7$ for ${b}$ $ = 5{(4)}^2 + 3{(7)} + 4 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 5(16) + 3{(7)} + 4 $ $ = 80 + 21 + 4 $ $ = 105$